Final Fantasy XV Comerades: Bringing Back the Light
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: The Prince has gone missing and the daemons have gone rampant. It's up to the remaining Glaives and Hunters to keep the monsters at bay. When a routine mission goes wrong, resulting in memory loss, it's up to these Glaives to find out the truth about themselves.


Title: Bringing Back The Light

Rating: M (There WILL be smut ;])

Sumary: The Prince has gone missing and the daemons have gone rampant. It's up to the remaining Glaives and Hunters to keep the monsters at bay. When a routine mission goes wrong, resulting in memory loss, it's up to these Glaives to find out the truth about themselves.

-0-

"Man, you think she's gonna be alright?"

"I'm not sure... I've done what I can, she seems to be healed but I don't know why she's not waking up…It's been three days already..."

"What happened anyway? It seemed like a pretty standard escort mission. We'd been scouting that road for weeks and there hadn't been any daemon activity… what changed? Do you remember anything?"

There was a murmur of voices all around, whispering hurriedly back and forth, an air of concern and confusion hinted with every spoken word. December tried to open her eyes, she wanted to let everyone know that she was okay, she felt like she at least owed it to these people but… who were they? Her body felt heavy and every time she had tried to move, it felt like a force was pulling her back down.

 _While he slumbers, you must aid in protecting Eos._

The familiar words raced through her mind, the statement was fresh as if just now being spoken for the first time. There was something that she had to do, something that she had to help with that was left undone. She concentrated hard, she listened to the familiar voices and December finally managed to open her eyes. The area they were in was dimly lit, a single lantern cast it's light in the middle of the small area where she lay. A girl with shoulder length dark purple hair pushed her way into December's vision, a look of worry and relief riddled onto her face. "Libertus! December is awake!"

Three people stood in the corner of the room, their attention turned to the girl, two of them immediately rushing over. A lady with short blonde hair went towards the exit, "I'll get her some water and something to eat!" she said quickly as she left. A larger man knelt beside the bed, a smile forming on his lips as a girl with dark brown hair had her hands clasped together, looking as though she were about to cry, came to December's side.

The male spoke first, "December! Jesus, you were asleep for three goddamn days! How do you feel? You had us all spooked!"

The girl who stood in the back nodded eagerly, "We were so scared! We found you, Aneira and Luca all beat up about two hours away from town. When you guys didn't call in at the rendezvous point, we were so afraid something bad had happened."

"Well, something bad did happen! A goddamn Naga happened! Lucca's got severe burns, Aneira can't even remember what's happened the last year and more and December's been passed out for three days!"

"Guys, can you quiet down? You're confusing the poor girl!" The lady with the short brown hair had returned, holding a tray with a bowl of soup, a bun and a glass of water. The chatter had stopped as all eyes turned back to December. She had been idly listening to the conversation but it was only now that she had realized… she had no idea who these people were. Where was she? Who was she? She felt light headed and the room began to slowly spin. The only thing that was clear to her was that her name was December and she was from, "...Insomnia…"

The bigger man leaned in closer, their eyes connecting as he tried to read her, "What… do you remember?"

"I'm… I'm from Insomnia… right? My name is… December." Her words were soft, the sound of her voice felt so alien. While she had a gut instinct telling her she was safe where she was, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable and… exposed.

"Man. Whatever that Naga hit you guys with, it was bad. Aneira can't remember a whole lot either" Libertus shook his head as he looked over at the girl that sat next to the bed. She nodded as she let out a soft sigh.

"I remember… some things. I remember who all of you are and who I am… but I can't remember what's happened. What happened to Insomnia… what's happening to Eos." Her voice was small as she clasped her hands in her lap, her thumbs fumbling together. "The last thing I really remember was Libertus and Iris coming for us, I woke up in the back of the truck on our way back to Lestallum. And Luca…" Her gaze fell towards the other side of the tent, a heavily bandaged body lay still on the other bed, slight glimpses of crimson seeping through the cloth.

"I'll go tend to her bandages." The younger girl with the short brown hair had stepped away from them and over to the small shelf, gathering a bowl and other supplies. December watched her movements before she looked at the other body. She winced as a tight pain spread through her chest. She felt bad for that other person to have to go through so much pain and she couldn't even remember who they were.

Monica let out a sigh as she glanced at her watch, "I should be getting back, now. Feel better, December. Once you guys start piecing your story together or if you feel too restless, let me know and I can set you up with some easy missions."

"Awake for less than 10 minutes and you're already trying to get them to take on more hunts? That's cold, Monica." Libertus said in a low voice. Monica shrugged and as she left the tent.

"Yeah but they are Glaives. I know you guys can never sit still for too long."

After she left, the room grew very quiet. The only sounds made were from the girl at the other bed as she unraveled bandages and the sound of the cloth as it was rung out to remove the excess water and blood. The one named Libertus reached over, his movements hesitant at first as he took December's hand gently into his own, "I'll let you two talk. Make sure you eat and rest up.." He got up, his hand still enclosed over December's own. Leaning over, Libertus gave her a firm and reassuring kiss on the forehead. The gesture felt calming somehow and at the same time, that empty feeling came back, as if she were missing something. As he pulled away, all December could do was smile at him and nod. "Thank you." was all she could find herself to say.

A moment later, Libertus had left them alone as well. December looked at the girl that still sat next to her, giving her a nervous laugh. "So, this is weird. You all feel so familiar to me and yet I can't remember a thing. What… do you remember? I guess I should ask for your name first though, huh?"

The girl laughed, brushing a loose strand of her darkened purple hair behind her ear, "Well, first of all, I'm Aneira and I can only remember… bits and pieces. I remember, most of my childhood, growing up in Altissia, and I remember training with you in Insomnia when we were becoming Glaives." She paused, looking as though she was searching for the right thing to say. "I remember Insomnia was attacked… first Crowe disappeared. There was a panic and then…" She stopped and sighed heavily. Looking up at December, she offered the girl a weary smile, "That's about all I can remember. I don't remember what happened to Insomnia or why the daemons are rampant."

December nodded. While she couldn't remember much, every time the word Daemon was mentioned, a chill had gone down her spine. She looked at the tray that was placed on the bedside table and reached over, taking the glass of water. She drank it quickly, feeling the cool water go down her throat. She breathed a sigh of relief and only then realized how parched she was. She had been asleep for three days after all. She stared down at the glass as questions began pouring into her mind. There was so much she wanted to know but yet she couldn't think of where to begin exactly.

"Hey, December look's tired, maybe we ought to let her rest a bit." The girl who tended to Luca's injuries had returned, a small smile on her face. "I know it may seem silly to rest some more when you've only just woken up, but you need time to heal too!"

Aneira nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a good idea. Eat the rest of the food and go back to bed. We will talk more in the morning." The smaller girl leaned over and hugged December tightly, a feeling of familiarity coming to her. December knew that this girl had meant a great deal to her in the past and now. She returned the hug and had almost contemplated not letting her go. What if all of this was a dream? What if she was still asleep?

Her grip had loosened and Aneira had gotten up. They bid their farewells and left the tent, leaving it to only December and Luca alone together. December ate the rest of the meal that the one named Monica had brought in, piling her plate and bowl back onto the side table. She laid back down, arms outstretched above her head as she stared at the ceiling. Physically she felt better, most likely because of the food, but mentally, she still felt like a wreck. Her head turned to look over at Luca.

The body lay still, the slow rise and fall of her chest was a good sign at least, but she wondered just how much pain the poor girl must have been in. December slowly sat back up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Getting up, she slowly crept over to the slumbering body, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not alarm Luca or anyone who may be standing outside. She had reached the body and December's eyes began to water. She blinked away the tears and wiped at them quickly.

Luca's body was covered with cuts and abrasions. Large bandages covered a majority of her body, which she assumed was the burns, and the parts that weren't covered had been heavily bruised. December sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand lightly on Luca's chest. She felt energy swelling within her as well as something else. Was it sadness? Was December sad because this person named Luca, someone she was close with was so badly injured and yet she had mostly come out of that battle unscathed?

Her hand begun to glow a soft pink before transcending into an emerald green light. "This pain is only temporary, I promise." December whispered. As she felt the feeling within her dissipate, she stayed in her spot, watching the other female sleep for a moment. Breathing a soft sigh, she had returned to her spot on the other side of the room. She lay down on her back, staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts still running rampant before sleep had eventually taken her.

-0-

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but I'm trying my best to ensure it is fully edited before posting! This fic is meant to be eventually light-hearted and humorous. There will be smut in later chapters because yes, I am the biggest trash bin you will ever meet. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
